powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanna
Kanna (カンナ Kanna) is the female member of the Back Dimension Dimensian Soldiers; working alongside allies Ray and Dan. Although not seen, she can also transform into a warrior known as Birdman. Character History Kanna is first seen in Ep. 23: A New Squadron Debuts alongside Dan and Ray, launching the Bird Garuda off a desolate planet. When the city is under attack by Semimaru, the Jetman set out in the Jet Icarus to stop it, but are easily defeated. As Semimaru prepares to destroy them, the Bird Garuda appears from a rift, beating the monster back and freezing it in a Diamond Blizzard as Kanna tells them to escape. Back at SkyCamp, the Dimensian Soldiers explain that they are from the planet of Dimensia, which was destroyed by Vyram, and that they used their latest technology to follow them to Earth. Offering their aid in the battle against Vyram, Ray and Ryu shake hands as the two teams come together. When Dan flips Ako's skirt up, stating it's a form of greeting on Dimensia, Kaori asks Kanna if that was true, which Kanna replies that it is not with a smirk. When Semimaru breaks out of the Diamond Blizzard's ice, the Dimensian Soldiers rush out to stop him, only to be defeated, forcing them to use Garuda Burst to injure it, leaving the Jet Garuda damaged and drained along with the Jet Icarus. In Ep. 24: Launch, Super Robot, the Jetman and Dimensian Soldiers are repairing their mechas, when Gai states they can't win against Semimaru. Ray agrees, and says they should work on combining their mechas for more strength. Dan fakes injury to be alone with Ako, and Kanna calls him out, leaving with Ray to get back to work. While programming the Jet Garuda, Kanna asks Ray if he is sure they can win against Vyram, and if they can be happy in their new world. Ray says that they can win, and they will find happiness. Semimaru attacks the city again, and the Jetman fight it in the Jet Icarus to stall it while the Dimensian Soldiers finish programming the Jet Garuda. They finish the program and launch, only to be stopped by Radiguet, who teleports his sword into Ray's chest, crashing the mecha and throwing Dan and Kanna out. Radiguet steps out into the open dragging a dead Ray with him, and Kanna rushes to him, only to be shot by a beam from Radiguet and mortally wounded. Kanna dies crawling to Ray calling his name and grasping for his hand. Neither Kanna, nor any of the Dimensian Soldiers fought in the Great Legend War. Portrayal *Kanna is portrayed by Kanako Maeda, who originally portrayed Momoko in Hikari Sentai Maskman **She and Yasuhiro Ishiwata, her teammate, were formerly seen together as a duo in episode 34 of Maskman Notes *Kanna and Ray are the only heroes to never transform into their fighting form at any point. Category:Sentai Allies Category:Back Dimension Dimensian Soldiers Category:Extra Heroes Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle